Little Do You Know
by KirieD
Summary: A variety of SasuSaku shorts inspired by songs, poems, etc. Rated M for safety! Enjoy!


**Hi everyone! Here's a short inspired by the song, 'Little Do You Know' by Alex &amp; Sierra. Maybe give the song a listen while reading? **

**I don't own Naruto! Enjoy! Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

He rests peacefully beside me, chest rising slightly and lowering gently. He's absolutely beautiful. Everything I'd ever wanted. Familiar raven hair, long and tousled by sleep, beautiful onyx eyes closed in the bliss of ignorant sleep. I stand at the side of our bed, hands shaking wildly as I pull at my hair. I watch him through my fingers, stumbling backwards, I hit the wall and press myself against it's cold surface. I can't stop the trails of tears from leaking from my eyes. I'm quiet, too quiet, as I step out of our room, and let my love sleep.

Today he pointed out the bags under my eyes. I managed to divert his attention from me, and now during the night he sleeps. A restful night for him, the kind he rarely gets, often he lays in my arms and weeps. His losses, his gains, in despair, in gratitude. I hear him when he whispers to himself, the 'I love you.' The 'How do you love someone like me?' 'You're too good for me.' Tonight, I lay beside him, tears falling like waterfalls down my temples and into my hair. I don't move, I don't want to wake him. I don't want him to see me like this. Not like this, never like this.

:

She's weak. I watch her from where I stand quiet, when she doesn't realize I've entered the house. It's here that I notice again, day by day she stumbles a little more than she did the day before. She misplaces things, she leans against the table to regain her balance. It's in the kitchen, doing everyday tasks when she thinks I'm not here that she gives herself away. It's in her movements, in her gaze, in her hoarse voice, in the- she falls. I catch her from behind, our position feels a little too familiar, my hand tight on her right arm, our gazes meet. "Sakura." I say, eyes wide, she turns from me.

We lay together waiting to drift away. Laying with her at night allows something to creep over me, her smell, the sound of her shallow breaths, soft moans, the way she tosses and turns. I never feel more at ease than when she is beside me in bed. Now, I feel the bed move slightly and her presence disappears. Like it has for weeks now.

:

"Don't touch me!" I squeak. No. No. He takes his hand away from mine after a moment, we sit at the kitchen table. He asked, he asked, even though he knew I didn't want to tell him. I'm strong. I'm strong. I rise to stand, a leg gives out, I dip, and lose to darkness.

"Sleep deprivation." I hear murmurs, his haunting familiar voice, the voice I treasure so much.

"Sasuke.." I whimper, trying to open my eyes, a hand covers them quickly, while another touches my own. These cold hands, these hands. I love them, I love them.

"Sasuke.. I love you." He squeezes my hand. Tears slide out of my closed eyes, and fall onto the hand that covers my eyes. I'm strong, Sasuke.

"Dreams…" I lay with him again, our bodies face the ceiling, our heads turned to each other. Eye to eye. When I don't answer he understands. He leans himself closer to me, "When.. I." I close my eyes tightly in response. My chest constricts, no, no. I don't want to tell him. I don't. I can't. This isn't happening. I don't want to hurt him.

"When you were gone, l-leaving me again…" I lie, yes, long ago when he was gone I'd often dream of him leaving, that night, the moon high, that bench and the foolish girl I was. He drags the tips of his fingers softly across my cheek.

"Sakura." I meet his gaze, dark and knowing, "Tell me." I feel my composure breaking, I begin stuttering things, that might alter my concentration.

Right-

Now-

Sasuke is-

He's going to-

The heat of the lightning singes the skin of my back, I arch avoiding it, but not before I see that dark smirk, those beautiful crazed eyes-

Through my chest, through my heart, through my life-

It's tip touches the skin of my throat as he pushes it through and through-

He holds me. He saves me. Presses me into his chest. I hear a whimper rip through him, and it tears me apart. I grip his clothes, he pulls me closer as we weep.

:

I'm drowning in the tears I've made her cry, when I open my eyes with a start, she's beside me. Streaks glisten on her cheeks. She sleeps. She lays beside me and I beside her. I lift a lock of silky pink hair away from her face, she doesn't stir. I place a hand around her waist. Mine. She's mine and I've hurt her. She didn't have to tell me. I saw the memories cross her face in flashes of terrible pain and betrayal. How? How do I fix something like this?

Tonight, we press ourselves hotly against each other, The passion I keep so often to myself, that she forces out with her smiles, with those warming loving touches, I express clearly now. Every inch of her, I love. She is mine, all of her, and I love all of her. Just as she loves me, all of my sins, all of my aches, all of my pain, all of my heart, all of what makes me who I am. This terrible thing. She loves me. And I her.

:

The nights are beautiful again, filled with sweet touches, sparkling tears and heartfelt confessions.

He and I are as different as day and night. The light, the dark. Completing each other in the strangest ways. The push and the pull. He's my every breath, and I his every heartbeat.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Thanks before hand for any constructive criticisms and or positive reviews! You guys are the best! More shorts to come soon! Also, my other stories will be updated very soon! Thanks for your patience! **


End file.
